


Green like an Irish Field

by wootar519



Series: SuperCorp-tober Prompt Series [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Green Eyes, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Mild Angst, Supercorptober2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wootar519/pseuds/wootar519
Summary: 5 Times Kara realized just how green Lena’s eyes are.SuperCorp-toberDay 4 Prompt: Green





	Green like an Irish Field

**Author's Note:**

> This one will actually be dedicated to my favourite coworker Shaun, who I just found out passed away. He was a great guy, and was always excited when I told him about stories I was working on. He was truly one of a kind.

The first time she had laid eyes on Lena, Kara was too busy trying to keep up with Clark to notice; however, as she stood in front of her now, she couldn't seem to tear her eyes away from the glistening green ones that were staring back at her. 

"What about you Miss Danvers," Kara was embarrassed to admit that she already loved hearing this woman say her name, "I didn't see your name on the by-line?" 

Kara stuttered over herself for a moment, attempting to remember exactly how to form words. "Well, like I said I'm not a reporter." She finally managed, keeping the awkwardness to a minimum. 

"You could have fooled me." Again Lena was looking at her so intensely that Kara found it overwhelming to hold her gaze. She was grateful when the ravenette turned back to her desk. "I hope this isn't the last time we talk." She called over her shoulder, with a lightness to her voice that Kara was attempting to decipher. 

"I hope not either." Kara responded truthfully. She hoped they got to talk again in the future. She walked out the door with Clark, soon parting ways so she could return to CatCo for the afternoon. 

She lay in bed that night, staring up at the ceiling as she tried to stop picturing Lena's eyes. They were akin to perfectly shaped, priceless emeralds, full of mystery and intelligence. There was a fire hidden in them that Kara was curious to see unleashed. She went to sleep thinking of those eyes, wondering if she would always find them this distracting.

* * *

The second time it happened was when Lena invited Kara to her gala fundraiser. Kara managed to make sense of the words coming from Lena’s mouth, doing her best to listen and not lose herself in the green eyes staring back at her. Ones that resembled an endless forest or pine trees. 

“You are literally my only friend in National City. Most people wouldn't touch a Luthor with a 10-foot pole.” She would come to think about the implications of the lip bitelater, when she wasn’t so intoxicated by the mere presence of the women in front of her. “It would mean a lot to me if you were there.”

“Of course I'll come.” The answer was almost instantaneous. “I'm honored.” Kara added, ensuring Lena knew just how grateful she was to have the other in her life. 

The only thing that pulled her out of her near hypnotized state was Mon-El butting in, all but inviting himself to the event. Kara tried to deflect, to make it known she didn’t want him there. But Lena was far too kind, and there wasn’t much else she could do before Lena had extended an invitation to him as well; Kara was less than looking forward to that. 

Kara watched her walk away, slightly wistful with the idea that she was leaving, but excited she would see her later that night. She wished Mon-El would stop talking, he really did have to get better at understanding social cues. She walked away from him in a huff and made her way back to her desk, determined not to let the thought of Lena’s eyes distract her from her work; well not too much anyway. 

* * *

She knew she shouldn’t have had an issue holding the other’s gaze, she hadn’t in the past. But Kara was coming to admit to herself that one did not get lost in the eyes of ‘just a friend’ the way she got lost in Lena’s. Lucky for her the conversation, as well as her strategically thought out placement on the couch, allowed her to look away from time to time. She was grateful to be able to tear her gaze from Lena’s and pretend the ravenette wasn’t watching her intently. 

She had come to find it hard to breathe when her eyes met Lena’s. Like she was drowning in an endless ocean, the colour of gyokuro green tea. All the while, not wanting to leave the trance like state she ended up in. It was becoming an ever confusing, and overwhelming state of being. 

The flowers were a gesture that really had gone above and beyond. Kara didn’t even want to consider how much the stunning, multi coloured arrangements had cost. Nor could she even begin to imagine how she would actually work in her office for the foreseeable future, or what she would do with all the stunning vases that accompanied the arrangements. 

“Well Supergirl may have saved me but, Kara Danvers, you are my hero.” 

They both let out a laugh at that, Kara’s using hers to draw attention away from the fact that Kara Danvers and Supergirl were in fact one in the same. Lena’s though, sounded different from the other times Kara had heard her laugh. Almost like she was trying to deflect from the seriousness of the words she had just spoken. Kara must have been imagining things, to think any aspect of what Lena just said was meant as more than a friendly statement. 

They shared a hug and Kara left out the door, taking a short moment to catch her breath as she walked back towards her home. She would normally fly, but felt the need to walk like a mere mortal. Eliza had gotten her used the idea as a child that a walk could clear the mind. She doubted, however, that her mind would ever be clear of Lena Luthor’s captivating green eyes. 

* * *

Kara smiled warmly, glad that she was seeing Lena again. While supergirl met with her all the time, her interactions with Lena when she was simply Kara were very different. The conversation started fairly uneventful, lulling Kara into what she soon realized was a false sense of security about her alterego’s relationship with the young CEO. She thought mentioning Lena’s work with Supergirl, saying how grateful she was for the help, would mend some of the rift. She was not expecting the cold brutality of the tone that came from her next words.

“Well Frankly, I am only working with Supergirl to save Sam because I have no other choice.”

“What do you mean?” Kara said the words with a smile, trying to cover the dread sinking in her stomach like a heavy rock.

“Well, it's that old adage: "Never meet your idols, it'll only lead to disappointment"?” Lena said it with such simplicity, as if a statement about the woman next to her, even if she didn’t know they were next to her, was just a normal conversation. It was the first time Kara would describe Lena’s eyes as unforgiving, like nothing she, or Supergirl, could say would remove the venom in Lena’s words when she spoke of the hero. 

She continued on, tearing Supergirl apart for the things she had done. At the end of all of it, she even compared the Kryptonian to none other than Lillian Luthor. It was like a clear frost glazing over a forest floor of once bright moss. Did Lena think so little of The Girl of Steel that she would compare her to a kidnapper, a murderer? To someone who Lena had described as heartless and unloving?

Yet another instance where Kara felt like she couldn’t breathe. Only now it wasn’t because of the intoxicating warmth of Lena’s eyes, but rather, the anxiety consuming her entire body. She wanted to fly away, but was leaded to the ground. Trapped, and unable to move from the gut wrenching situation she found herself in. She paused outside the elevator, Lena had switched back to a conversation regarding the ice cream for Ruby, like the interlude was normal, like the fact that she would have such thoughts about Supergirl was unsurprising or mundane. Kara suddenly realized she may never look at her eyes the same way. 

* * *

She always wondered what Lena’s eyes would look like when she eventually told the truth. When she finally sat down and explained that she and Supergirl were in fact, the same person. Kara was sure she already imagined every possible outcome. She expect Lena to be upset, or maybe enraged was a better term. A part of her had even considered that it would be the last thing to push the other over the edge. That finding out her friend had kept something like this a secret would lead to her fully embracing the darker side herself that even Kara had only seen a few times.

Those were simply nagging thoughts however, ones in the back of her mind that she tried not to pay much attention to. She’d like to think instead, that deep down Lena always knew. She hoped that the ravenette wouldn’t reject Kara at the admission, but rather would realize Kara did it to keep her safe. The hero knew she would do anything to protect Lena, anything to shield her from the dangers of knowing who she was. 

Despite all of this, even her darkest thoughts, in her worst moments, failed to prepare her for the pain of reality that would come to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
